Ron Weasley and the Case of the Mistaken Proposal
by Novacaine98
Summary: Ron overhears Harry asking Hermione a very important question. But is everything as it seems?


All characters are copyright J.K. Rowling.

My name is Ron Weasley and I am going to kill Harry Potter. Seriously. It's not as though I want to kill him, well maybe I do but he is my best mate. The best mate a bloke could ever have and I wish that I didn't have to kill him but I do.

You see Harry broke one of the rules of friendship, never steal your best friend's girlfriend. Not that she was my girlfriend but Harry knew how I felt about her. Heck everyone knew how I felt about her. She probably did as well though I never told her. I should have told her, I just never could bring myself to do so.

That is not the only reason I have for wanting to murder The-Boy-Who-Lived. My other reason is that he hurt my innocent little sister. I feel so bad for her. She's so in love with Harry and when he breaks the news to her and he better or his death will be anything but quick, her heart will surely break in two.

I still can't even begin to fathom how this happened. Harry and Ginny seemed so happy together and I thought for sure that Hermione had some feelings for me. I cannot however disregard what I heard clear as day.

I remember walking out into the back of the Burrow right as it happened. Harry asked Hermione, "would you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" To which Hermione joyfully exclaimed, "oh Harry that sounds wonderful."

I didn't stay for anything else, instead marching up to my room where I am now. Perhaps Rita Skeeter was right all those years ago when she wrote that story about Harry and Hermione back in our fourth year. Perhaps they really did fancy each other. I probably should go congratulate them. Well Hermione at least, it is the friendly thing to do after all. Harry though, well Harry I'm going to introduce to Mr. G. Reaper. After he tells Ginny everything if he hasn't

As I make my way down the stairs and towards the backyard, I pass Harry in the hallway.

"Ron," he says to me. "Have you seen Ginny, I need to talk to her?"

Well at least he's man enough to be honest with her, I hope. "She's in her room," I reply. Harry thanks me and then continues on as I head out back to find Hermione leaning up against a rather large tree, shading herself from the bright sun a book open in her lap as usual.

"I guess congratulations are in order," I say as I approach her from behind.

"Congratulations on what?"

"On your engagement," I reply, a little stunned that she had no clue as to what I was talking about. "To Harry of course."

"Oh right to Harry." Her face seemed to light up as though a realization had dawned on her as she said those words.

"You and Harry I never would have…" I began but stopped myself short when I noticed her bare hand. "Don't tell me the bloke was too cheap to buy you a ring?"

"No, no I told him to propose to me again at dinner and give it to me there, in front of everyone."

"Oh well then, congratulations again," I said before turning to leave.

I hadn't gotten more than a step when she called to me. "Ron you're not upset about this are you?"

I turned back to her, her eyes staring into me with a sense of longing. "No I'm not upset," I reply, trying to keep a steady face. "Not upset at all."

"Alright then. I'll see you at dinner," she says before turning back to her book.

Heading into the house, I notice Harry and Ginny sitting comfortably together in the living room. If he's broken the news to her then she's taking it quite well. Quite to well for Ginny. He hasn't told her yet. Or what if he wants to marry her as well? What if he wants to live like those one people over in the states do? I remember Hermione telling me about them. Said they lived in Upah I think it was.

Never the less just what is he thinking? There's no way he deserves my sister he's not good enough for her. No, no, no I rationalize he just hasn't told her yet. Guess I have to knock some sense into that boy.

"Harry can I speak to you for a second," I say to him from the doorway.

"Sure," he says as he gets up and makes his way other to me.

As soon as we're out of sight I put on the meanest face I have. "So?"

"So what?" He asks me as though he has no clue as to what I'm talking about. Perhaps Harry and Hermione really are made for each other.

"I talked to Hermione, don't so what me. Now have you told her yet?"

"No I'm waiting until dinner. Didn't Hermione tell you that?"

"Yes but I think Ginny would like to know before you spring this on her."

"That would ruin the surprise though."

"Oh I'm sure it will be a big enough surprise to find out that her boyfriend is proposing…" I say before being interrupted by my mother, calling us for dinner.

"Oops I almost forgot something," says Harry before dashing up the stairs.

Turning around to head to the kitchen, not sure what to do I notice Ginny coming from the other way.

"Ginny hold up a second," I say to her.

I'm not quite sure how I'm going to tell her this but someone has to. She has to be prepared for what's to come.

"Ginny I… I'm not sure quite how to tell you this, nor should I be the one to." This is a lot harder then I thought it would be. I can't believe that I'm doing this that I'm going to cause so much sadness to come across that beautiful face but I must. "Ginny, Harry is going to propose to Hermione at dinner and she's going to say yes."

"Ron what are you on about?" she asks me with a bit of flare in her eyes.

"I heard Harry ask her earlier and she said that it sounded lovely. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. I had hoped that Harry would be man enough to do it himself."

Ginny simply stared at me with a look of disbelief. "Your completely nutters you know that," she said before walking off to the kitchen.

Dinner so far has been quite an odd affair. Everyone is eating in silence, which is quite rare for a meal at my house. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I keep shooting glances at each other that have not gone unnoticed by my parents.

I shoot another glance Harry's way and notice that he has now pushed his chair back and is reaching into his pocket. He's going to do it now. Sure enough he kneels down in the space between my sister and Hermione.

"Harry no," I exclaim as I leap up from my chair. "You can't marry Hermione."

A deathly silence fills the room around us. "I can't marry whom?" Harry asks, the shock of what just happened on his face clear as day.

"You can't marry Hermione," I repeat.

"I wasn't proposing." Harry begins but is cut off by Hermione's hand clamping down over his mouth.

"And why can't Harry and I marry?" Hermione asks me as though she expects me to know the answer.

"Well because," I stammer. "Because." Because I'm in love with you I think to myself. The words that come out though are anything but. "Because he's in love with Ginny."

"Is that the only reason," she asks me, a glint of that temper is in her eyes just like every other time we row.

"Well you two are like brother and sister and it would be really weird and…" It was quite apparent that I had said the wrong thing as Hermione began to storm off only as she can do. "Was it something I said?"

An angry yell is my only reply. I simply had to ask didn't I? The room grows silent once more but only for a brief moment before Harry coughs to gather our attention.

"If you don't mind," he says. "There's something I'd like to ask Ginny."

With that he takes her hand in one of his while holding up a beautiful ring in the other. "Ginerva Weasley I love you more than anything in this world. Would you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

"Yes," she exclaims as she wraps her arms around his neck.

I must say I'm quite surprised at what just happened. How did I not see this? Wait what did just happen? I know I heard Hermione propose earlier and when I congratulated her, she didn't deny it at all. Then when I object she gets all mad at me. Oh no did Hermione really want to marry Harry.

"Ron" I hear. "Ron."

"Oh sorry Harry. Um congratulations I guess but I'm what was that earlier with you and Hermione?"

"I thought that Hermione told you."

"Yeah she told me… well I overheard you ask her to marry you and when I congratulated her she didn't deny it so I thought it was true."

Harry simply smirked at me and shook his head for a moment. "Ron you git, I wasn't sure how to ask Ginny so I asked Hermione for some help. I was simply practicing on her."

"Oh! Well then why didn't she tell me that earlier?"

"Maybe because she was hoping that you'd finally man up and do something about it," Ginny said in an almost Hermione like tone.

"Do something about what?" I asked. Don't ask me these questions keep coming out of my mouth, they just do.

"Because you're in love with her you bloody…"

"Ginny, language," my mother scolds her.

Hermione chooses this time to reappear. I notice the suitcase she has with her, along with Crookshanks' cage.

"I'm sorry but I feel like going home," she says. Her eyes are water and her cheeks flushed. She looks at everyone but me.

I'm a stupid prat. I never meant to hurt her I just. I just really messed this up. She deserves to know though. Even if its too late, she deserves to know how I feel about her.

"Hermione wait," I call out to her as she makes her way towards the fireplace.

She stops and turns to face me. It's a good sign that she didn't just continue on. "Wait for what Ronald?"

I approach her as quickly as I can. This is it, now or never. "There's another reason that you can't marry Harry. A reason I don't want you to leave."

"And what is it?" She asks me in what sounds to be an impatient tone.

"I'm in love with you."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps since I first met you. Most definitely since our fourth year."

"Fourth year? That was five years ago Ronald. Five years and you never once said anything."

"I… I…"

"You what? Why didn't you ever say anything? You've apparently loved me all this time so why is it that I'm just now finding out?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you," I blurt out. It's the first thing to come to mind.

"Lose me? What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Hermione we could all see how this is going to go. I tell you I'm in love with you, you tell me how you love me as well but only as a friend."

"What makes you think that I would tell you that I love you only as a friend?"

"Your Hermione Granger. Your smart and beautiful and it's the way your face lightens up when you find an answer you were looking for. It's your fiery passion. You deserve the best Hermione. You deserve someone who is perfect for you."

"Your right Ronald. I do deserve someone who is perfect for me and that someone is you. You Ronald Weasley are perfect for me. You're all I've ever wanted. You say you've been in love with me since at least fourth year well I've been in love with you since third. I've waited and waited for you to finally get a clue. I tried my hardest to give you hints."

"Hints, what hints?" I ask still not believing what my ears are hearing.

"Like fourth year when I told you to ask me first the next time there was a dance and not as a last resort or in sixth year when I invited you to Slughorn's party."

"But I thought… oh."

"Oh," she mocks me as a wry smile crosses her lips. "Now I'm going to give you one last chance to convince me to stay. You have to use your lips and you can't talk."

She looks at me again like the answer is as clear as day and it is. Besides I can't say the wrong thing if I'm not allowed to talk.

As I reach my hand behind her head and pull her lips to mine, I say a small reminder to myself to thank Harry for the case of the mistaken proposal.


End file.
